Almas de Fuego
by aquablue-aguamenti
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jack se hubiese quedado en la tienda de Kimara? .:Oneshot Kimara/Jack:. Solo para quienes han leido MDI 2 "Triada"


**Disclaimer:** Historia original de Laura Gallego García ¡No demandéis!

**Nota de Autor:** Es un Oneshot sobre la escena de Jack y Kimara en el segundo libro, el que mejor conoceréis como "La Triada". Es lo que hubiese ocurrido (o lo que me hubiese gustado que ocurra… ^^) si Jack se hubiera atrevido a pasar la noche en la tienda de Kimara. Es el primer fic mío y solo mío, se aceptan tomatazos ¡pero no los tiréis tan fuerte!

**Raiting:** "T" porque todos sabemos lo que podría haber ocurrido en aquella tienda ¡venga!

***

_**ALMAS DE FUEGO**_

La bestia dentro de su ser había rugido de gusto desde que Kimara empezó aquella seductora danza. No era amor puro como el que sentía por Victoria, pero si una pasión ilimitada. Un deseo por poseer a esa criatura de fuego y arena. Un deseo que no se podía reprimir.

Sus miradas se cruzaban. Una y otra vez. Sus ojos verdes reflejados en aquellos rojos y brillantes. Necesitaba de su cuerpo, de su ardor. Kimara se acercó sensualmente y le introdujo al baile. Desde aquél momento, Jack se sintió en la gloria.

Sus cuerpos ya estaban casi pegados, mientras que los surcos de fuego bailaban alrededor. Sus miradas entrelazadas, y sus labios sedientos por beber de los de la joven semi-yan.

Sentía que ya no podía más. Que si seguía pegado a la muchacha su instinto no se podría controlar. Se alejó y se sentó frente a la hoguera intentando quitar aquella imagen de su mente, pero no lo logro. Solo quería aquél cuerpo, aquella piel rojiza de arena y rubí.

_**Sería un orgullo y un placer… pasar al noche contigo.**_

Le había dicho Kimara a su oído noches atrás. El corazón de Jack estaba dividido en dos. Una parte quería abrazar a Victoria, comprobar que todos los sentimientos seguían en su lugar. Pero otra, amenazaba con dominar todo su ser. Aquella que deseaba a esa criatura del desierto, aquella por la que quería dejarse llevar.

–Buenas noches. –había dicho Victoria antes de irse. Y aquél instante, el dragón por fin se vio en libertad.

Jack no dudó ni un momento cuando Kimara le insinuó que le siguiera hacia su tienda. Se paró en ese mismo instante y le siguió detrás hipnotizado por sus movimientos ondulantes, por esa espalda desnuda, aquella piel caliente, llena de fuego, llena de pasión.

–No soy digna de poseerte, joven dragón. –Susurró Kimara, aun mirándole fijamente con sus ojos rojizos.

–Shh… -le silenció Jack –pero un dragón… es más que digno de poseerte a ti.

La semi-yan intentó hablar de nuevo, su boca fue silenciada por un beso del muchacho rubio.

–Hoy no habrá palabras –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa -solo quiero el ardor de tu fuego.

El dragón se abalanzó sobre ella y le robó el aliento con otro apasionante beso. Sus manos luchaban por no convertirse en garras y clavarse en aquella piel arenosa con toda la pasión desenfrenada que contenían. Se deshizo torpemente de su camisa mientras su otra mano se enredaba en las trenzas azules y rojas de Kimara.

Jack rozó todo el cuello de la joven con sus labios, mientras su olfato se invadía de aquel delicioso olor a almizcle. Sus jadeos se entremezclaban, cada vez más intensos. Parecía que sus cuerpos luchaban por saciar su sed de fuego, y cada vez las caricias se hacían más fuertes, y los besos más candentes.

La bestia dentro de el por fin había sido liberada, y con el mayor gozo poseía a la semi-yan con locura. Sin preocuparse siquiera de que Victoria pudiera escuchar los gemidos, solo quería disfrutar de aquel placer inigualable.

Kimara contuvo aquel último gemido para no despertar a nadie, mientras que un exhausto Jack se echaba a su lado. Ella había sido la primera, y Jack no encontraba punto de comparación. Pero si tenia la sensación, que ninguna simple humana le podría haberle hecho sentir algo así.

–Te subestimas, Kimara. Solo eres una pobre criatura mestiza, pero lo que acabas de hacerme sentir… es digno de los dioses –le susurró al oído.

La muchacha no respondió, solo se recostó en su pecho para sentir el ardor de su sangre.

–Ahora debo irme, temo que mi corazón no pertenece aquí.

Kimara le miró con una sonrisa compasiva. Sabía muy bien que para aquel dragón nunca sería más que un gusto pasajero.

–Pero sin duda… mi cuerpo estará feliz de encontrar un lugar junto al tuyo en alguna noche de éstas. –Le susurró mientras le daba un beso en los labios. –Hasta entonces.

***

_**¿Tienes algo que decir? Se acepta de todo, comentarios, tomatazos, demandas… ¡anda! Lo que sea es bienvenido, solo dale a ese lindo botoncito de abajo con la palabra "Go!"**_

**Publicidad subliminal: **_Si te gustan los fics de Harry Potter, no te pierdas "Ophichus" by Aguamenti & solo busca el link en mi perfil xD_

_**Att:**_

Aguamenti(Una _sirena_ perdida)


End file.
